Redemption Book Three: Memoirs of a Rocket
by TheKaiSenpai
Summary: Not all trainers are laced with the best intentions. Set in the game series of Pokemon Platinum, a former Team Rocket member will do his best to survive in his new environment, and avoid getting arrested! When a strange woman blasts his worldview to pieces, how will he rebuild anew? AU.


TheKaiSenpai does not own Pokemon in any way shape or form. And that sucks Voltorb.

A/N: Unlike with my other stories I'll be using the Western name form. (I.E FirstName/LastName) It makes things a lot easier since I hardly watch the Japanese version of Pokemon and Everyone seems to be on a first-name basis anyway. I've never seen Brock have a last name. So in which case, I'll be using their Japanese names as their surnames and their first names will be their English names (Exception to anyone with a last name like Ash who I may or may not use.)

 **Pokemon, I Choose You to Escape!**

 _ **MemoirsOfARocket**_

 _(Team Rocket Base, Outside Vermilion City, 0 YR ATR ::After Team Rocket::)_

Fear. No, no, that isn't the right word... Worry? No, it isn't that either... What could possibly describe the thoughts and feelings rushing through Kaito Yume right now? _Confusion_. Yes, that's it. That, and _scared_. He was confused and scared as he listened to those few sentences over the radio. "This is Giovanni, leader- no, _former_ leader of Team Rocket. As of now Team Rocket is disbanded permanently. There will be no attempts made to continue our former operations in any way. You are dismissed." This announcement repeated itself on the emergency line that every Team Rocket member was forced to keep on. And then it stopped. Radio silence was kept for a good five or six minutes. There was no sound. No noise. The Rocket members around him too stunned to speak. He knew what the thoughts of his colleagues were. The rumors that had been spreading just over a year ago from Mt. Moon. _That boy._ That was it. Just one... kid had thrown wrenches in their plans since their rise in power. The sixteen year old could hardly believe it.

Suddenly shouts of outrage rang over the radio, demanding an explanation. Soon grumblings began to form around him. Grumbles turned to shouting very quickly. Kaito winced. He'd never really been actively involved in Team Rocket's doings ever since he'd joined just two years ago. But in those two years it'd become a part of his daily rabble. His life. And now... Kaito's face morphed into a scowl. Because of _that kid_ he was jobless. In a normally profitable position as Admin Kaito had great pay. And now the source was gone. His fists clenched with rage. As a criminal in Kanto he wouldn't be able to get another job. Not without being scrutinized. No doubt that the police force would be on the lookout once Team Rocket's disbanding became public. Anyone looking for a job would be questioned. That left Kaito three options. Option one was to get a job before the questioning began, but that was unlikely, and they'd probably question any recent hires as well. Option two was to get out of the region before questioning began. But that would mean he'd be thrusting himself into new territory with little to no backup plan aside from saved money. The third option was to live off the land as a hobo in hopes that someday he could learn to love his Pokemon and redeem himself by meeting up with _that kid_ and traveling with him as a trusted friend and adviser. ...Yeah, fuck that. His best option was to get out of Kanto. And he had to do it fast. Running through the halls to his room he was met by swarms of Rocket Grunts, Admins, and even a few Executives all in a rush to get the hell out of there.

After what seemed like a million years of struggling through the horde he finally made it to his admittedly Spartan room. All he had was some spare street clothes, a shit ton of cash, and two pokeballs, though only one was occupied. He growled and shook his head, opening his drawer and pulling out an RM380 Micro Pistol and a few clips of ammunition. Everyone from Admin and above carried some sort of firearm in case of emergencies. Yes, intimidation counted as an emergency.

"Stupid kid..." he grumbled under his breath, stuffing everything into the light green backpack he'd brought with him when he joined Team Rocket. "Stupid Giovanni..." He shouldered the bag and went for the door, giving his small room one last look. "Stupid Team Rocket." The room fell to darkness as its one and only occupant left.

The base was nearly cleared out with only a few straggling grunts left, and Kaito had no intention of sticking around. He made haste from the underground base into a dense forest. Just over the treeline he could see the outskirts of Vermilion City to the south, the sun starting to rise from the west. He quickly picked up the pace towards the port hub. The sooner he was out of Kanto the better. It took him several hours to make it to the city, having taken time to change from his Team Rocket uniform to some regular street clothes. Sticking out was a very bad idea now. He could see a few former Team Rocket members trying to keep out of sight, some having gotten street clothes and some having nothing but their Pokemon and uniforms. Kaito scoffed at their stupidity. When he entered the city, he became more comfortable. More people meant he had less a chance of being pulled aside. It was nearly noon when he saw the harbor. He'd avoided questioning and any significant patrols. The S.S. Anne was just within his grasp. He could finally escape without trouble. He entered the ship's boarding station and bought a ticket for the soonest trip out in a few hours. Of course it cut into half of his funds for such a last-minute boarding pass but it made no difference to him. He sat in the waiting area by the window, watching the ship's crew unloading the last voyage's cargo. There were a few interesting things like Slowpoke tails and some things from Goldenrod City, but it was mostly luggage and stupid shit from the passengers. A few minutes later he noticed a form sit beside him. Glancing over he saw a blonde woman with long, straight hair and a single long bang covering the left side of her face. She wore a black sundress with a dark gray ribbon tied around her waist and a wide-brimmed straw hat with a domed top and a black wrap around the bottom of the dome. She also wore a necklace with a large gray teardrop shaped... something around her neck. She stared impassively ahead of her, only after a moment glancing over at Kaito and meeting his gaze. Quickly, but not quickly enough, Kaito turned back to the window. He internally grimaced when the woman clear her throat.

"Are you from here?" she asked. Kaito took a moment to ponder what he should do before answering.

"Yeah," he replied. After a moment's silence he realized that the woman had expected him to say more, but he had no desire to sate her curiosity.

"I came to visit an old friend of mine," the woman put forth. "A member of the Pokemon League. Lance Wataru is his name." Still, Kaito said nothing. On the inside, however, he was sweating. He was so _close_ to getting away! This woman no doubt had strong friends if what she had just said was anything to go by. "My name is Cynthia Shirona. Might I have yours?" Kaito sighed, deciding that the best way out was to be compliant.

"Kaito Yume," he replied.

"Well than Kaito," Cynthia started, "what brings you to travel to Sinnoh?" The boy paused. Sinnoh? That was pretty far. Well, that was exactly what he wanted but... No matter, as long as he got out of prison and interrogation.

"Just needed a change in scenery," he responded ambiguously. "Kanto isn't to my tastes.

"Ah, a traveler than?" Cynthia questioned, not letting up with the conversation. "Well, Sinnoh has many unique landscapes not found in Kanto. I'm sure you'll appreciate them."

"I'll bet." He kept staring out at the ship and her crew.

"Would you be interested in taking the Pokemon League challenge there?" Kaito couldn't help that his right eye had started twitching. He forced his hand to keep from reaching the pistol in his pocket. One shot. Bam. No more annoying blonde. But then again, no more freedom as well. "I see that you have a Pokemon, and am sure that a beginning trainer like yourself could find some challenge appealing?"

"I'd prefer to just... live off the land, got it?" Kaito tried to stop the conversation somewhat reasonably. "No big adventures, no fucking trouble. Just... go wherever the hell I feel. Alright lady?" The woman stopped talking and, after a few minutes, he felt the bench shift indicating that she had left. He let out a sigh and let his eyes rest for a moment. That was too close!

 _ **MemoirsOfARocket**_

Inwardly Cynthia was fuming as she walked away from the boy. Here she was trying to make decent conversation, only to be proverbially backhanded by that... that... ignoramus! She sighed. Some people just were to thick-headed to talk to. Oh well. At least she would be going back to Sinnoh. It would be good to take challenges from aspiring trainers again, especially after visiting Lance and battling experienced trainers. Cynthia took a moment to look back at the boy. His rusty reddish-brown hair was disheveled and spiky, and she would probably say he was about a foot shorter than she was, maybe a few years younger than her. He had the same skin tone as her though, suggesting a healthy amount of time both inside and out. That made her pause. If he was a traveler, he surely would have a good tan from being outside so much. She shrugged it off and flashed her ticket to the ship stewardess as VIP boarding began. It was a long trip and she was determined to spend it relaxing before returning home.

 _ **MemoirsOfARocket**_

Kaito shut the door to his boardroom and flopped onto the bed, but not before tossing his backpack right beside the door. Finally safe. He let out a ragged breath, feeling his tension fade away. He unclipped the single pokeball from his belt and tossed it onto the desk and closed his eyes. Slowly but surely, he felt himself drift away to sleep. The stress of the day in worrying about being caught. The annoying banter that Cynthia had put up, as well as the worry that he'd had when he thought she had suspected him. All of that faded as he drifted off to sleep.

He was awoken by knocking on his door. His eyes twitched and he felt himself drift off again when it stopped. Only to continue. Growling, Kaito sleepily rolled out of bed and onto the floor, immediately waking himself up. It was a painful technique, but damn if it wasn't effective. He still groggily made his way to the door, and awoke immediately, chills ripping down his spine. That damn blue outfit. It had to be them, didn't it?

"Excuse me, sir," the feminine officer in front of him spoke with authority. "Would you mind if we check around your room?" It took a minute to find his voice.

"O-Of course not of-ficer Jenny," he replied, unconsciously feeling his right front pocket to make sure his pistol was still in his pocket. He watched as the woman, along with a Growlithe, searched his room. While they didn't go digging into his bag since it was so light, they poked around everywhere else. They left after about five minutes of light searching, but it felt like hours. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" he nearly screamed, rage coursing through his entire body. It was a two week trip by boat to Veilstone City his ticket said. Two weeks stuck with a police officer and a probable threat of a trainer.

Taking a deep breath, Kaito took the tossed pokeball and clipped it to his belt again. He slowly began to calm down. This was a disaster. He had no doubt that he'd be caught. It was just a question of when.

 **Chapter Finish**

A/N: I know it needs some work but Pokemon has sort of driven me off for a few years now with their seriously cruddy creations and childish cartoon. Recently it's been getting better but I'm an old hand at it. So forgive me for shoddy research (I couldn't for the life of me get a good read on Cynthia's personality). Not only that, but I'll be on vacation for the next few weeks to visit family and go to Disneyland! Whooo! But I finally got my writing equipment set up and should be pumping out chapters if I'm not too busy. I have to get ready for college, have a job, and all sorts of shit. Well, hope you enjoyed this. Ja ne!


End file.
